


Of Toddlers and Swear Word/宝宝和脏话

by Rei_snd



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6725650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei_snd/pseuds/Rei_snd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean去上学了，John和两岁的Sam留在家里。Sam喜欢鹦鹉学舌。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Toddlers and Swear Word/宝宝和脏话

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Of Toddlers and Swear Words](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/194323) by idekwthimdoin. 



John嘟囔着，把手插进自己的乱发，叹了口气。这次猎魔理应只是简单的撒盐烧尸，但他就是没法从那少得可怜的资料中拼凑出元凶是谁。他看了一眼桌子对面的两岁的Sam，发现他正欢快地在一张纸上涂鸦，脸上还粘着苹果酱。

“Dada。”他听见小儿子叫他。

“怎么了Sammy？”

“De？”Sam问。

“他还没回来，小家伙。他在上学。”John的解释令Sam皱起眉头，继续涂画起来。

John试图专注于他的调查，但半个小时之后他挫败地发现自己仍然毫无进展，猛地合上日记本，闭 起眼睛，说了声“操”。John就这么闭着眼睛，直到他注意到Sam安静了下来。他睁开一只眼看了看他的小儿子。Sam的小脸皱起，正摆出一副专心努力的表情。

“次，擦，操。”Sam终于说了出来。John瞬间失色。Sam一脸胜利地看向他，完全不懂这个字意味着什么。

“Sammy不要说。”John的话是耳旁风，Sam并没有停下。

“操。操。操操操操操。”Sam咯咯直笑而John死定了 _这他妈要怎么向Dean解释_ ？

迅速瞥了一眼手表，John看见他只剩二十分钟就要去学校接大儿子了。他用尽这二十分钟不顾一切地试图让Sam说点别的东西，什么都行。

放学铃刚打响，Impala就停到了校门口。Dean看见弟弟隔着车窗兴奋地朝他挥手，便也挥起手来，并走上前坐进了车里。

“嘿小子。今天还好吗？”爸爸问道，但他看上去似乎有些紧张。Dean带着怀疑的眼神向他点了点头，想搞清楚发生了什么。

“De！”Sam高喊，吸引了他的注意力。

“嘿哟Sammy，你今天学了什么吗？”Dean问。

Sam咧嘴一笑，看着爸爸然后慢慢地转过头对着哥哥，在Sam开口之前John就知道他在劫难逃了。

“操。”


End file.
